


Let It Rest

by typing_dragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Puppy Play, nonsexual bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typing_dragon/pseuds/typing_dragon
Summary: It is one of these days. Kylo drops to his knees as soon as the mask is off.





	Let It Rest

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on my tumblr a while ago. This fandom needed more soft petplay so I thought, why not.

It is one of these days. Kylo drops to his knees as soon as the mask is off. Drops to his knees, then falls front down, hands on the floor.

With his head lowered, Kylo crawls. Icy cold durasteel floors, then scratchy carpet under his palms. He crawls to the desk, under the desk, tangles his large body with the two legs down there that are placed on the ground in their polished boots, still and steady. There, in the almost-darkness between duraplast walls, Kylo’s breath evens out, his eyes drift shut and his body goes limp, just rising and falling in steady rhythm.

Hux knows it’s been a tough day whenever Ren comes back to their- his quaters, he corrects himself, though by now the somewhat Freudian slip of implied closeness is perhaps more true than the correction. Whenever Ren comes back like this, Hux knows to just keep working. When slipping into this state, Ren doesn’t need, doesn’t want to be acknowledged. Shouldn’t be, anyway- because it would be like getting caught red handed, in the phase of transition, from Lord Ren to- Kylo. Maybe, surely- even less than that. So when today Ren comes trotting into his office, on all fours with his head bowed, Hux does not lift his eyes off the reports he is reading, doesn’t adjust his sitting position. By now he knows Ren has no trouble worming his overly large body between and around his legs in the limited space under the desk, and so he lets him, the sound of fabric and skin shifting over leather boots quiet and eerie in the room.

It is calming, really. Hux is not above admitting that he has come to enjoy the silent company- Ren, usually always a handful, reduced to this state: providing the soft regular sounds of his breath and gentle pressure and most of all, a quiet but all the more soothing presence, and nothing more.

It’s just enough to be pleasant.

Sometimes, Kylo would eventually fall asleep, snoring softly. Most of all he would just lie there though, still and calm, just breathing, drifting somewhere between consciousness and dreamless trancelike sleep. Hux used to wonder how Kylo Ren, usually bursting with energy, and almost continuously struggling to keep himself occupied, could keep this still for such an amount of time. A few months ago he might even have asked. Now? He doesn’t bother.

Hux works through the end of the shift and some more, because gentle snoring tells him Kylo is asleep. If he were to look under his desk now, Hux muses, he would see Ren with his cheek smushed against his boot, a string of drool hanging from the corner of his full lips. If he were to look, he might see the little twitches of Ren’s fingers in sleep, loosely curled around his ankle without actually holding on.

If he were to look, he might see something so bare and woundishly open he might feel nauseated. So Hux doesn’t look.

When Hux gets up and leaves for the kitchen, he hears a faint whine calling behind him.

“Hush.”, he replies, and when he comes back with his plate of veg mash and synth chop, and sits down on the couch- such frivolous indecency, but he has earned this today- Ren is slowly unfolding his limbs, and crawling out from under the desk.

“here, Kylo.”, Hux beckons without much insistence, guiding him with the sound of his voice because as Ren shuffles towards him on hands and knees he doesn’t look up.

“Kylo, here.”

when Ren sits at his feet, Hux holds out a piece of synth meat to him, between his fingers. “good.”, he says, plainly, not sure what he means. Certainly not the taste. “Kylo. here.”

Ren nibbles at the food and finally on his fingers. “good.”, Hux says, sounding like a broken holo.

“good. Ren. Hush, hush.”

He feeds Ren all the pieces of synth meat he can scrape out of the dish. Kylo never reacts in any way other than nibbling it from his fingers, eyes half-lidded still, sleepiness a blanket on him that seems to be muffling his senses.

“All gone.”, Hux says, when his hand comes back empty, not having found any more pieces to share.

Kylo rests his head in his lap then, kneeling on the floor, eyes closing, as Hux eats his veg mash by the forkful.

It’s all pleasantly quiet. Once Hux decides to get up and return his plate to the kitchenette, he briefly pats Ren’s head. “Up.”

As the weight is lifted from his legs and Ren shuffles aside he slips away, puts the plate away, goes to the refresher. Showers, changes into his regulation pajamas. Hux looks in the bathroom mirror and sees himself yawn.

How disgustingly human of him.

Ren no longer is in the main quaters, and Hux does not look for him there. When he enters his bedroom there is a large form curled on the bed, rising and falling slowly with steady breath. Hux crawls into bed next to it, scoots close.

“Ren. Kylo. Hey.”

He gets a soft huff of breath in return, and the beginning shift of limbs- Hux leans over Ren, kisses his pale cheek. “Shh-shh…”

and the creature next to him stills, relaxes.

Hux exhales, allows himself to let down his guard as he gets comfortable, resting against Ren and his unrelenting warmth. It is night now. Night has always, in one way or another, meant safety.

It does, now.


End file.
